clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Salteroi
NO MORE MESSAGES- ONLY ONES REGARDING TO ME QUITTING!!! Hi i'm kinda new so can someone help me? can i have the "live in Australia one", the Male one and the member one!! Can i also have the blue team one! Ok! Ok, just tell me which templates you want and i'll give them to you at your userpage!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello, this is Alxeedo, a sysop here. Welcome! Here are the templattes you want: thanks how do i use them? Hope these help, and once again, welcome! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Copy and paste them into your page. See the codes above? Highlight it with your cursor, right click, choose "Copy", go to your user page, click "Edit", and paste codes where you want. Click "Save", and the actual templates will appear. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! Hiya! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! If you want a template off of my page, I can tell you what to put! I hope you have fun here, and remember this is a wiki. Edit here often, like not user category but edit pages like Viking Opera or Club Penguin. I hope we can become friends! --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 12:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Im so sorry but because im new I don't really get how to copy and paste the templates! Templates Here u have some: and they look like this: Cya i have to go to bed!!! NEWSLETTERS! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/User:Salteroi/Newsletter I made that link for you now just edit you letter! SITH CUB SITH CUB I REALLY WANNA COME TO UR PARTY!!!! BUT I CANT PUT DOWN I WANNA COME! PLZ LET ME COME BUT I LIVE IN PERTH AUSTRALIA SO I DONT KNOW WAT TIME TO COME! I TRIED TO PUT THIS ON UR TALK PAGE BUT IT WOULDN'T LET ME!!!!! SITH CUB PLZ LET ME COME TO UR PARTY! :( SPP Invite australia cwellta and i live in Perth australia so wat time do we come Im afraid I do not know that... try using Penguin Standard Time (PST) for this party, the clock is at the snowforts :) Come to the Sysop Promotion Party! ok thanks! Minor Anousment Does anyone know if im allowed to put a minor message up on the anoussmet page? you can go here to request one. Come to the Sysop Promotion Party! SITH CUB CAN YOU MEET ME AND CWELLTA AT THE COVE ON BEANIE RIGHT NOW!!!! MEET ON CP? Hey Salteroi, wanna meet on CP? Im on Sabertooth at Dock, also your sister can come aswell!!! my penguin name is iamred777! Hope to see you there! Iamred 12:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Sith Cub will delete it anyways.--Ced1214 12:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but im afraid that page was not needed... Candytron There's already a section on it Pizzatron 3000#Candytron 3000--Ced1214 12:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) MY SISTER WORKED HARD ON THAT PAGE shouting gets you nowhere here. but its restored anyway... It's ok I found a way to keep it I wrote See Main Article: Candytron 3000 on Pizzatron 3000 :)--Ced1214 12:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Issue 2! I am searching for news! Issue 2! I just saw Rockhopper!!!!!!!!! So im gonna get a picture! WHERE!!! WHERE!!!!!!!!!! ISSUE 2!!!! I Saw Rockhopper heres a picture! !!! I cant i need to go to school (i live in the UK) i will write it there! !!! r u allowed 2 go on club penguin wiki at school? Shoutbox Wanna go on the shoutbox? here are some steps!--Ced1214 11:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) It's fun! Signature Salteroi WAS HERE lIKE IT? IF YES, COPY THIS: 'Salteroi WAS HERE Then paste it here: . Then at ur preferences (thers a box that says signature), put: . Then click a little box thats down the box where u put ur template. Then put sava and tah-dah!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 10:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Colour Rockhopper '''DOES have that colour y'know--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 12:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) MR. Shop! Thanks for being part of my shop! If you wanna add this at your userpage, just copy this: .--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Here's help! Ok, see the box beside this, the one that says community? Well at that box, click where it says '''widgets'. Then something above will appeare, you'll have 2 click like 3 time a button which is an arrow. Then you'll see like an image of shoutbox, there click the +', and tah-dah! Sry by taking a lot of time, i was with my shop!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Click the arrows that are at the right. btw, what happens to ur template, i don't see anything!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sry, u can't Sry, u can't request things, only the ones that are of 25 ú or less! earn coins by winning the poll and/or winning me at any minigame of cp!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Done, with the template of wikibuddie, you need to put ur best friend between the | and }.--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, un-do Sry, i din't knew that!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) did did you see walrus edits we revert them day and night and look what happens - walrus spams again![[User:Sure25|'''Sure25]] TALK 23:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory I cannot make your template for 2 reasons: 1, you never signed up as a member. Sign up here. 2, you disobeyed the template that tells you NOT to request. Please wait and read more about it before just right away requesting. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 14:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Thx for coming to Hahaha Shop ! Thank you for coming to Hahaha shop, here's the poster you ordered. Party! Hello Salteroi, Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 14:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Want to meet ? wanna meet in Sleet, town right now ? ok! Hello Hey, if you need any help I can help you organize your page. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles! CPWIP Hello, Thank you for joining CPWIP. The date of the project starts at 1:00 PM today, and ends at 1:00 PM on July 1. Again, thank you for joining CPWIP. --Iceanator189 11:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: What Position? Umm... i would like photographer, and advertiser.--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 11:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) umm I didn't make my shop ben did.[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 11:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Oh ok --Salteroi 11:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ticket! Well you may now play the special mission. Thank you for joining The Shop of 1,000,000 Things!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 12:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT Hi Ced1214. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on July 10, we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 17:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Image! --[[User:Ratonbat|'''Ratonbat]] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 11:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Hi Sharkbate. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on July 10, we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Email Salteroi, Please enable the email for sending you the script of the super bee movie. If you are wondering how, click on "MORE" on the top right, then on the sub-menu click "My preferences". On the bottom of "Change your password" there will be 3 check boxes, check the one who says "Enable e-mail from other users" and save it. Thanks. --Childpengu1 Just DanceMy Youtube! 15:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT! SALTEROI: Please enable your email for sending you the script of the Super Bee Movie, if you dont receive the script you cannot be on the movie, and if you delay more you will be replaced, sorry. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 20:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) TODAY 1:00 PST PM --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 18:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Playoffs Congrats, you just won the 1/4 award for the Monster Playoffs! *Zooman98! July 13 2:23pm (PST) Congrats! Congrats! Your now a rollbacker!!--[[User:Ratonbat|'''Ratonbat]] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 00:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR TO THE MAXXX!! Thank you for voting for me! I really appreciate it! You're the best and I like the reasons you wrote for me! I didn't know you thought of me like that and it really makes me happy! Thank you =]]!! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 04:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) vote for me? Brother Salteroi would you vote for me if I tryed for a rollback? reply on my talk page --Cwellta 07:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) vote for me? Brother Salteroi would you vote for me if I tryed for a rollback? reply on my talk page --Cwellta 07:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Okay I'll join! Fiskerton Phantom Poll (from rat) Witch motto do you think is better? Ratonbat's Fiskerton Phantom's Reply I joined! Thanks for helping/offering me! --LarryGoesRawr! GOT RAWR? Yes, I would like to join the Anti Quitters Sociaty. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, I will! Sorry Please re-open the Shout Box. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just lose my temper when people ignore me and don't notice me. It looked like you didn't care about me because: 2:23 hello? 2:23 ping? 2:24 ... PING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It really seemed like you ignored me! I'm so sorry dude. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The Poker Face is very sad to see you go. I hope to see you on Xat, and wish you luck (Poker!) in life. I will miss you. On the record, I have now 18 remixes of Poker Face, the Music Video and the Song. Bye. :( - Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick DO NOT QUIT!! Really don't. BTW: May I have AQS? --'''Fisk' Dear Salteroi Dear Salteroi It is sad to see you leave You have been A great friend & Big Brother If it weren't for you I wouldn't even have three votes for my rollback request. You taught me how to edit how to do so much more that I can't describe. Your more than a brother you even told me how to join the wiki at first I didn't even know any thing about wiki's before but now thanks to Salteroi I do. But please salteroi you can't quit now you have gone only so far! Quite now it will be the last time you work with theses wonderful nice people Please use my advise and not ignore it --Cwellta 05:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Bye... :'( Bye, I hope you come back... No! Don't quit! I'm one of your friends, we will always play CP with you! I will miss you :( --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 14:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I guess, this is the end, good friend It breaks my heart to see such a loyal friend leave the wiki. I know things can be tough sometimes, and eventually you'll get used to it. I know you and I don't see eye to eye on everything, but I still see you as an awesome friend and editor. Please, believe me when I say, you edit nicely and you're needed very much on this wiki. I guess this is your and my final chapter of being friends for now. I'll never forget ya old friend! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 23:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Salt - please don't quit because I was acting - as Fisk put it - ******. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Leaving would not change things - I have put the quit templete up like about 4 times. Each time it came down like the next day - because I realized that all I was doing was making things harder on myself. I accept your choice so I am not rude - but in my heart I could never. At I time after you leaving - even listening to Poker Face or the 18 mixes I have - or watching the music video would be as fun. I wish you luck in life - not just when you would be playing Poker. I hope to see you on Xat. I am going to miss you. Now that would be 2 people I miss. Bye - thanks for everything. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Well, it seems I am leaving this wiki too. I hope you can come back to read this. You were a really cool person and I had fun with you during my time here. Have a nice life. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Salty you will be on the next video of my show thats gonna be filmed on chinook next saturday.. I will be waiting for you at the lounge. bye! --Childpengu1 ''Just DanceCheck my videos!! 14:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Larry is back! Btw.... There is something going on in Shout Box. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 19:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) QUIT! Dont quit!!!!!!!!! PS - Do you like Ben? cool shop Hey Salty cool shop but I couldn't join If I don't know much about templates or page colours or all that stuff. Maybe if you could teach me some more things It would change my mind. Yoo Hooo! .... Lol --Cwellta 10:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I dont which to have as a job! They are so cool!--EuropeaTalk to me 02:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Leave on my talk what each does NOO! NOOOO!!! I WAS JOKING!!!! :( :( :( --Salteroi 09:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ummm... What're you doing? Stop vandalising! --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 09:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 09:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) WHEN WHEN AM I UNBLOCKED?!! --Salteroi 09:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) GTG BYE BYE ( I WANT 2 BE UNBLOCKED NOW!) You were unblocked 6 minutes ago. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 09:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) k When it opens back up, I'll be Advertiser let me know how to put pictures from paint on here--EuropeaTalk to me 14:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok should I still advertise??? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Salteroi1019 I blocked the imposter account. It was Ben. - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Salteroi - 1901 I thought that was you at first... and I remember thinks getting all blurry and quiet and no colour and dark - like in real life... because that's what happens when I am shocked - and I saw lightning bolts... another thing that happens when I am really shocked. Yes - that was Ben... I know this because he made fake accounts after other people too - including me. Have you ever heard of Us One or Right Round 17... That was Ben. I knew Us One was a fake of me just because of Russian One - including British One... one of my first sockpuppets and Right Round 17 was copying Disco Stick 17... Another one. And then you seen how he said he would make fakes of Hat Pop and Sharkbate and Seahorseruler.... and all because Ben is evil... he hates certain people. You might be wondering why I am writing this…. During the day for you is the middle of the night for me. Please know that I will not always be around during the night…. I destroyed my beloved iPod Touch with water…. If you want to know more then please ask me on Shout Box. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) CONGRATS! :) You're on the Wall of Great Friendship! I tried to get Cwellta on but they didn't put her on.... So sorry! :( Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 18:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox I quitted shoutbox.--Ratonbat 00:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Salteroi I really do hope that you come to read this before it's too late. I really hope you are reading this – I meant…. I quit too… See you on Xat!:)If you want my award still let me know Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 17:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation RAWR! I convinced people that there was a lack of evidence and should be un-blocked. You are now unblocked lol! If you happen to be blocked, just tell me and I will take care of it. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! I believe you Salt. I think someone is impersonating you, probably Ben. I will try to sort things out if they have not Salt so do not worry. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 05:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Salt you just cant quit! Larry's right someone's possibly impersonating you! Look I'm one of your friends and i dont want u 2 quit! Please come back!--EuropeaTalk to me 13:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) THINK ABOUT THIS! Think about This - I dont Know HOW to hack IP's, I dont even know Sharkbate's so stop lying, I have already reported you to Wikia for lying I did not hack! I am not Ben! Ben is a loser! Don't go around accusing people of what they haven't done! Anyway you can hack when you blocked! Anyway that block log doesn't proove anything! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 06:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Lier, heh! Lier, heh! I didnt hack anyone, I dont know how to! STOP MAKING LIES! ITS ANNOYING! IVE BROKE MY LEG IN 7 PLACES, BROKE 4 TOES, FRACTURED 1 TOE AND BROKE MY HEEL! '''I CAN DO WITHOUT THIS TROUBLE!' [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Salt You are a great friend. And I '''know that you are not ben. Someone as kind spirited as you has no chance of being ben. I should have given this to you a long time ago. You have gained Seahorseruler's respect. Your Friend, ~Seahorse NO PLEASE! DONT QUIT PLEASE... YOU ARE A GREAT FRIEND, AND I DONT WANT MY FRIENDS TO QUIT!!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!! =( --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 15:05, 12 August 2009 (UTC) O_O Did you send hate mail? --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 13:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Dear Salteroi You are a great friend, a kind and helpful great friend, I hope you don't quit, besides how could Iamred accuse you if he don't have any prove ? In his picture he uploaded, he used a red color rectangle (well like a rectangle) to block the users name, like if he wants proof, he should show the name. I trust you, and I know you didn't do it, so I hope you don't quit. Yeah Yeah! No - You said that ur dad blocked u because ppl knew u were Ben. He cant come back, his ID on Xat matched ben's and he has been rude to almost everyone here. Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 07:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :That headline makes it look like you're doing an impression of Nev the bear ;) --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 19:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I know I know you aren't Ben YOU COULDN'T BE! You're WAY too nice!--Ced1214 Talk 14:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) So sorry Salteroi I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I never wanted it to end like this! Please please '''PLEASE' forgive me! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 06:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Please forgive me! Warning Why did you vandalise the rooms page? [[User:Iamred1|'''IAMRED]] Speak to me! NOW! 07:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Pencil State Nope - Pennsylvania. Waits, they make pencils in Idaho? Written Lies 00:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC)